1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to bearing systems, and particularly to a device for the temporary repair of auger carrier bearings in order to avoid costly down time in repairing or replacing an auger carrier bearing.
2. Description of the Related Art
Farmers, ginners and other agricultural personnel that use augers to move bulk or aggregate material often experience the problem that the auger carrier bearing fails, thereby requiring that the auger be shut down and the auger carrier bearing replaced, which is a costly and time-consuming procedure. Various improvements for bearings have been suggested, but none has adequately presented a quick, efficient product that can bring an auger with a failed auger carrier bearing back in to service without having to disassemble the auger.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,900,938, issued Mar. 14, 1933 to E. P. Kerruish, shows a method of making a lined bearing. U.S. Pat. No. 3,464,882, issued Sep. 2, 1969 to H. C. Morton, teaches an antifriction bearing element that is formed by impregnating fibers with a thermosetting resin. U.S. Pat. No. 3,786,689, issued Jan. 22, 1974 to R. D. Houk, describes a single lever joystick apparatus that features a bearing coated with self-lubricating plastic. U.S. Pat. No. 4,358,168, issued Nov. 9, 1982 to I. N. Kallin, discloses a thrust bearing that uses a U-bolt to secure an auger tube.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,567,820, issued Feb. 4, 1986 to F. E. Munsell, shows a silo bag packing machine having an auger supported by bearings encased in the housing of the silo bag packing machine. U.S. Pat. No. 4,880,318, issued Nov. 14, 1989 to Akihiro Shibahara et al., teaches a slidable, vibration-isolating rubber member that is self-lubricating. U.S. Pat. No. 5,118,070, issued on Jun. 2, 1992 to G. J. Reid, describes a stabilizer bar mount featuring a rubber support contained by a U-shaped bracket. U.S. Pat. No. 5,971,654, issued Oct. 26, 1999 to T. J. Sweeney, Jr., discloses full floating axle rotating caps that have U-bolts lined to prevent wear.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,085,419, issued Jul. 11, 2000 to Leo Poitras, shows a parts carrier bearing assembly repair method. U.S. Pat. No. 6,347,903, issued Feb. 19, 2002 to G. S. Knighton teaches a fly clamp for reinforcing bars in concrete construction.
Japanese Patent No. 57-90,434, published Jun. 5, 1982, shows a reinforced leaf spring for a vehicle. European Patent No. 341,814, published on Nov. 15, 1989, teaches a clamp for resilient mounting of metal bars, especially sway bars. Japanese Patent No. 9-296,881, published Nov. 18, 1997, describes an electric insulating U-bolt and electric insulating pipe covering method therefore. Japanese Patent No. 10-30,592, published Feb. 3, 1998, discloses a method for attaching a blower blade to a hub plate.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus a device for temporary repair of auger carrier bearings solving the aforementioned problems is desired.